


My Pumpkin ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Halloween, Holidays, Humor, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Pumpkins, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory in the Season of the Pumpkin! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pumpkin ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 3, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 19, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Word Count: 816  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [2015 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1151703.html). Prompts: _Pumpkin Food & Drink, Yellow, Orange, Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns._

  
_O, Glorious Pumpkin!_  
_Stretching out in the_  
_Dewy fields_  
_While a morning mist_  
_Drifts along_  
_The valley._

_O, Happy Pumpkin!_  
_Like a hundred_  
_Fallen suns,_  
_Scattered upon_  
_The earth,_  
_Remind us of_  
_Autumn’s Joy._  


  


**Sarah Jean O’Reilly**  
**_"Ode To A Pumpkin"_  
**1906 C.E.****

“I love pumpkin.”

Clark’s statement did not surprise Bruce. “Gee, I never would have guessed.”

Clark beamed as he ate his pumpkin-filled doughnut, washing it down with a pumpkin latte. He and Bruce were sitting at a table in an outdoor café in Metropolis. Bruce sipped a French vanilla latte.

“This is my time of year,” Clark declared.

“I thought it was apple season for you back home.”

“Oh, most definitely. Apple pie, apple muffins, apple butter…it’s all good.”

“Give you a piece of pie and you’re a happy man.” Clark’s smile gave Bruce the answer. “All right, if you’re finished stuffing yourself with doughnuts, shall we go for a walk?”

Clark patted his stomach. “It’s all about the metabolism.”

Bruce refrained from making a crack about super-metabolism while out in public, but his expression said it all.

Clark rose and threw money on the table. “My treat. Let’s go.” He slid the money under the saltshaker so that it would not blow away. 

He and Bruce walked leisurely down the street, Bruce murmuring, “You coming over tonight?”

“If patrol goes well, I’ll be there for breakfast.”

Bruce threw his empty cup into a trash container. “Okay. I’m expecting a routine patrol tonight, but you never know.”

“You never do,” Clark agreed.

The air was crisp on a brilliant October day. People walked briskly about their business while others simply enjoyed the day. Clark and Bruce were part of the leisurely strollers. They enjoyed their time together, sandwiched in between missions, patrols, and what seemed like a hundred other things that took priority.

They did concede that Clark had to get back to work. Clark stopped at a doughnut shop and bought two pumpkin muffins.

“You are obsessed with pumpkins,” Bruce observed.

“It’s that time of year,” Clark said cheerfully. 

The newsroom was busy, its occupants unaware of their owner’s presence. Bruce nearly sighed as he saw the small pumpkin on Clark’s desk.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Bruce said as he kissed Clark.

“Right. See you soon.”

& & & & & &

Flickering Jack O’Lanterns lined the veranda of the Manor and glowed in the windows. Inside the foyer were pumpkins on the polished pier table.

Alfred came out of the kitchen. “Would you like a snack before patrol, sir?”

“Yes, thank you, Alfred.”

“A piece of pumpkin bread with pumpkin butter?”

Bruce halted at the foot of the grand staircase and threw up his hands. “Fine!”

& & & & & &

Down in the Batcave, Bruce tried to ignore the flickering Jack O’Lantern set next to the computer console while Dick’s laughter echoed around the chamber.

“C’mon, Bruce, get in the Halloween spirit.” Dick patted his mentor on the shoulder as he finished fastening his own yellow cape.

Bruce groaned at the pun.

& & & & & &

Despite Halloween only being a week away, patrol was uneventful. There were Jack O’Lanterns around every corner, or at least it seemed so to Batman. He felt as if he had eaten too many carrots: orange everywhere! He was glad to get home by two o’clock. They showered and dressed in robes and slippers, leaving their costumes down in the Cave to be inspected by Alfred for repairs and washing.

Dick started up the staircase and paused, turning back to look at Bruce standing in the foyer. “Don’t forget.”

“Forget what?”

The teenager harrumphed. “Clark is staying over tonight and we’re watching _It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!”_

Bruce sputtered as Dick laughed all the way up the stairs. He grumbled as he went into the kitchen. The curtains fluttered as Clark flew in through the open window.

“Done for the night?” he asked as he poured a glass of apple cider.

“That’s right. Give me a minute to shower and I’ll be right down.”

Clark was back in fifteen minutes with wet hair, a blue bathrobe, slippers, and pajamas. He wore his glasses, more out of habit than anything since there was no secret to be kept here. 

“Nothing too exciting,” he said as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Bruce had poured him a drink. “Mmm, good cider.”

“Apple, not pumpkin.”

“We do have pumpkin cider. I picked it up at a roadside stand and dropped it off earlier.” He pointed to the refrigerator.

Bruce rolled his eyes, rose from his chair, and poured two fresh glasses of pumpkin cider. He then proceeded to make up a plate of goodies for Clark and presented him with a slice of pumpkin pie with a scoop of pumpkin ice cream on top.

_If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em._

He put a plate down for himself and said with a sweet smile, “Enjoy, Pumpkin.”


End file.
